


Rogue Drabbles And Ficlets

by dillonmania



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drinking to Cope, Dysfunctional People, F/M, Family, Ficlet Collection, Flash Rogues, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dillonmania/pseuds/dillonmania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six very short pieces about some Rogues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All of these are based at varying points in canon history (although I retold one canonical story with details I'd liked to have seen in it).

It was all-out war between three factions of Rogues: Len’s group, James’ FBI squad, and Roscoe’s ragtag bunch of leftovers. Each vying to take down -- or take _over_ \-- the others, all for reasons of their own.

But Roscoe had made a fatal mistake during the hectic skirmish; he’d turned all his attention to the Flash, and forgotten that there was an even more dangerous enemy nearby. Len took full advantage of his distraction, and shot him from behind. The man in stripes tried desperately to spin his way out of the ice block which encased him up to the shoulders, but he was held firm. And Len was already walking towards him, with the cold gun pointed directly between his eyes.

“I don’t suppose this will end well for me,” Roscoe said flatly. He was shivering, but didn’t feel it. His whole body had gone numb and his psionic powers weren’t working. Nor could he break out of the ice, leaving him completely at the other man’s mercy.  
“No,” Len replied, pressing the barrel of the gun against his rival’s forehead.  
“Lisa would be furious at you,” Roscoe grimaced, playing the only card he had left.  
“Lisa’s dead.”

Len pulled the trigger and encased the other man’s head in ice, and within seconds had smashed the entire thing to bits. He took grim satisfaction in the surprise on his foe’s shattered face, kicking a large piece as far as he could send it. Roscoe had been correct -- Lisa would definitely have been angry at her brother, and that was something he’d have to live with. But he’d also warned the man never to mention her again, and took his rules very seriously.  
“Sorry, Lisa,” he muttered under his breath as he turned back to the ongoing battle. “You’re just gonna have to put up with him until he creeps outta the grave again.”


	2. Chapter 2

A mirror shatters. Sam is angered by what he sees, and punches it hard enough to bloody his fist. Seven more years of bad luck to add to the tally; it’s a shame he’s so superstitious. But maybe the belief is helpful too, because now he can blame his mistakes on something outside his control. The Flash didn’t really defeat him -- it was his bad luck which aided the speedster. He _isn’t_ a failure, just a man beset by supernatural misfortune, and that makes it easier to look at himself in the mirror again. 

Until the next time doubt creeps in….and he smashes another reflection.


	3. Chapter 3

“Lisa, what the fuck are these?!” Len yelped as he tossed some photographs at his sister. She looked at them curiously and smirked at his horrified reaction.  
“You _know_ what they are.”  
“Yeah, but why the hell would you have them?!”  
“Because he’s my boyfriend, dummy. He has naked pics of me too, we both took turns with the camera.”  
“Are you fucking insane?” Len demanded, now even more shocked and angry. “What if he posts yours on the Internet? What if…Digger gets a hold of them, or something?”  
“Then I’ll post the photos of him. Duh. Anyway, so what? They’re just pictures.”  
“Because now I know what he looks like naked!!”  
“Well then, I guess you shouldn’t have been rummaging through my closet, huh?”


	4. Chapter 4

Roscoe realized a long time ago that the Rogues keep him around only for his usefulness. It’s obvious they can’t stand his personality, but he’s smart and one hell of an inventor, and that’s too good a resource to simply throw away. So he makes himself helpful and says nothing about it because otherwise he’d be alone, but the hurt and anger builds. One day he may pay the others back in kind.


	5. Chapter 5

They drink.

Len boozes to forget the pain of his early life.

Roscoe drinks as self-medication for his untreated illness.

Digger continues to be hurt and bewildered by his father's hatred.

Mark and Mick imbibe out of guilt for their dead family members.

Axel drinks to seem mature, a willful attempt to fit in with the older guys.

And Evan drinks and used to do cocaine for several of these reasons. Len took away one of the younger man’s crutches because he didn’t approve of drugs, even though excessive boozing had always been deemed an acceptable vice for a Rogue. Len had never wanted to face up to the fact that all of them were barely hanging on, or that his own bulwark was just as destructive as drugs. So Evan stopped using coke and turned to drinking more heavily, just like the rest of them.

And that was all right, because it was part of being a Rogue.


	6. Chapter 6

“I can’t believe you did that. Hold still,” Lisa scolded as she dabbed at a cut on his bruised and bloodied face, and Roscoe grinned wryly at her.  
“You should see the other guy.”  
This time she rubbed the alcohol much more roughly than was necessary, causing him to wince. “It’s not funny! You two could have killed each other!”  
“It was just a fistfight, darling, nothing more. We weren’t in any danger.”

Lisa bit her lip and looked away so he couldn’t see the hurt on her face, but it was obvious in her tone. “I don’t like you guys doing that. The two of you are all I have…and it’s really, really hard seeing you hit each other. Because my dad…”  
Her voice trailed off before finishing the sentence, but she didn’t need to. Now concerned, Roscoe reached out and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“I didn’t realize that would upset you, sweetheart, and I’m sorry. We were just blowing off steam, but next time I will try to walk away from the situation instead. And I’m sure Len didn’t mean anything by it either -- it’s just a stupid thing we Rogues do on occasion, especially when there’s beer at hand. He and Digger got into it last week during a card game.”  
“Trying is enough,” she said with a slight smile, determined not to get teary in front of him; her father’s rantings about crying had left an indelible impression which haunted her even now. She hugged him tightly, though mindful of his injuries from the fight, and he kissed her forehead.

“Honestly, the bruises don’t even hurt,” he fibbed, because he was hoping she’d stop poking at his wounds. “Why don’t we go out and get something to eat?”  
“Can Len come too?” she asked pointedly, with the goal of smoothing things over between the two men who meant the most to her, and Roscoe forced a smile. It wouldn’t be a lot of fun for him or her brother, but they at least owed it to her to try.  
“Of course.”


End file.
